Fiesta de Guerra
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: De nuevo los diez espadas se encontraban reuniones en la sala de reuniones de Las Noches, ninguno sabía la razón de la reunión. Incluso cuando Aizen llegó junto a los otros dos shinigamis se notaba en el ambiente lo que iba a ocurrir.
**Fiesta de Guerra.**

De nuevo estaban los diez espadas junto a Kaname, Gin y Aizen reunidos en la sala de reuniones. Los arrancar se sentían un tanto tensos mientras esperaban a que su sonriente creador les dijera de que iba esta reunión espontánea. De repente éste alzó la mano y dio dos palmadas.

-Kaname...- El shinigami de piel morena se giró hacía él, como si supiera que iba a decir y estuviera esperándolo con ansias. De un movimiento Aizen movió su asiento y puso una pierna delante de otra, con ésta en punta y alzando sus manos. Se pudo escuchar un "oh no" cual pequeño murmullo porque sabían a lo que venían.- ¡Música maestro!

Como por arte de magia el ciego sacó una guitarra española y comenzó a hacer que sus dedos bailasen sobre las cuerdas como si se tratase de Camarón. Aizen comenzó a taconear al compás de sus palmas como aprendió en su viaje a España.

Nunca olvidaría los colores y sabores que Sevilla le habían dado, aquellas apasionados bailes sobre mesas donde todo lo que importaba era el compás de tus piernas, las palmas y la guitarra. De hecho nada más volver de su viaje obligó a que Kaname se aprendiera todas las sevillanas del país y que Gin dominase las castañuelas.

-¡Ya era hora!- Exclamó Grimmjow

De un saltó se puso de pie en la pesa y flexionó sus codos mientras hacía que sus manos rotasen para dentro y fuera mientras mantenía los dedos juntos con una gracia increíble. Comenzó un marcaje de lado, con los pies juntos y las plantas pegadas al suelo, desplazando el pie derecho hacia ese lado, luego volviendo al centro y repitiendo esto con la otra pierna de forma grácil y elegante

Starrk no pudiendo dejar que se llevase la gloria se puso ante la sexta espada, retándole con un marcaje delantero, con la pierna arqueada ligeramente hacia el exterior movió la planta del pie derecho hacia delante con la punta hacia el exterior. Mientras tanto movía el brazo derecho hacia delante y girando la muñeca para luego recuperar la posición levantando el pie y la mano al cuerpo.

No aceptando una derrota así de simple volvió a hacer su marcaje de lado añadiendo ese movimiento de lados solo que alternándolos.

Ulquiorra no era muy apasionado por eso de bailar, solamente marcaba el ritmo con los pies, a menos que le dieras unas castañuelas. Nada más dárselas comenzaba a crear un ritmo frenético que hacía que Aizen moviera los pies con más rapidez.

Zommari no era un apasionado del baile se quedó de brazos cruzados junto a Yammy, que a diferencia suya le gustaba bailar pero era muy torpe. De repente una larga espada apareció ante sus ojos, amenazándolos. Solamente podía existir alguien con un arma tan increíblemente largo; Ichimaru Gin, el cual se les acercó con su sonrisa de zorro.

-Chicos...Seguidme.- Guardó su zanpakuto y se puso firme.- Así se hace: Coges una manzana.- Dijo mientras movía su mano hacia arriba, moviendo su muñeca hacia dentro con los dedos juntos.- Te la comes.- Su mano bajó hacia la altura de su cara con aquella rotación lenta de muñeca.- Y la tiras.- Finalizó dando un pisotón fuerte al suelo mientras su mano acababa pegada al cuerpo.

A continuación los dos espadas comenzaron a imitar a Gin, escuchándose la risa divertida del décimo espada.

De repente una puerta se abrió, mostrando a Szayelaporro llevando un vestido blanco y negro, del estilo de Hueco Mundo, pero en forma de vestido sevillano de bata de cola; es decir que a diferencia de los vestidos normales de sevillana, que llegaban hasta los tobillos con un poco de cuelo, éste llevaba una larga cola. Aizen le había explicado mil veces que eso ea para mujeres pero a él le daba igual. Levantaba sus piernas y las movías con rapidez, desenvolviéndose como haría una mujer. Para rematar todo llevaba una peineta que le hacía parecer casi tan alto como Yammy. Lo que todos se preguntaban es que en qué momento se había ido a cambiarse y volver solo para ponerse a bailar.

Y mientras tanto Baraggan se había sentado junto a Kaname, sacado la caja y comenzando a seguir el ritmo. Dado que el hombre era mayor y no se sentía con muchas ganas de ponerse a bailar.

Nnoitra que se había quedado de brazos cruzados mirando a los otros con diversión se giró al notar que alguien le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda. No era otro que su fiel Tesra, el cual le traía una rosa, la cual la quinta espada le quitó e hizo miles de pedazos.

-¡Eso es del tango imbécil!- Bramó.

-Perdone Nnoitra-Sama...yo pensaba que el tango es un tipo de baile flamenco.- El pobre intentaba buscar alguna disculpa que le eximiera de que su admirabilísimo superior le diera una tunda.

-Ven ¡Te enseñaré como se baila una buena sevillana!- Le dijo posicionándose para el baile.- Tu serás la mujer y yo el hombre ¡Aprenderás a bailar como los espadas!-

Y mientras decía eso le dio un abanico para que el chico bailase haciendo música con éste. Se sincronizaron perfectamente haciendo marcajes de lado, no tan rápido y elegante como Grimmjow, dado que tenían que tener cuidado de no chocarse mientras movían sus muñecas de dentro hacia fuera.

Por último la tercera espada, Harribel Tier se había quedado sentada, no sabiendo que hacer. Como de la nada una mano cogió la suya y la hizo girar. Esta persona misteriosa hizo una bulería con su taconeo de la forma que solo un hombre podría, Sousuke Aizen. Ella no podía negarse a bailar con él, después de todo era su creador y un honor. La mujer alzó sus brazos y comenzó a mover "Las manos como Paloma", que consistía en mover sus dedos en diferentes direcciones a la vez que rotaba su muñeca. Entre tanto sus piernas se movían lentamente, acompasado con el movimiento de sus manos, Aizen iba acercándose a ella taconeando a un ritmo que iba siendo cada vez más rápido y haciendo música con sus palmas. Cuando ambos llegaron a estar juntos comenzó un apasionado baile, que solamente el shinigami más listo y creador de los espada podría hacer.

Al terminar Kaname con la canción Aizen se echó el pelo hacia atrás, ya que unos mechones se le habían salido, y quitándose la chaqueta blanca que llevaba encima para moverse mejor, lo cual hizo que las arrancar que estaban espiando el baile semanal al que les "obligaba" su superior y apasionado de España, gritasen para sus adentros mientras se abanicaban. Volvió a chocar sus palmas dos veces y señalo a Kaname.

-¡Qué no pare la música!-

Nada más comenzar de nuevo otra canción se escuchó un animado "¡OLÉ!" por parte de Grimmjow. Y así fue como toda aquella noche continuó en su fiesta de guerra.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Primerisisisisisisimiso fic que hago de Bleach, ya que me he metido recientemente a verme el anime [voy por el 193 (y lo que me queda..)] y me está encantando. Sé que es muy de coña, pero sinceramente cuando comenzé el arco de Hueco Mundo no podía parar de reírme con la música española y la guitarra. Solo me imaginaba a Aizen siendo un fanboy del flamenco y de ahí esto.**_

 _ **Espero que os haga reír como a mi me lo ha hecho mientras lo escribía, con la blanca sonora española de Blrach. De hecho el útimo parrafo y el título del fic se llaman así porque una de las canciones de la BSO del anime se llama "Fiesta de Guerra"**_

 _ **Seguramente escriba más cosas de Bleach a medida que vaya avanzando con el anime y luego el manga!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_


End file.
